1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible bakeware and in particular to an improved flexible bakeware container that is made from a novel compound and includes a carrier for assisting a user in carrying the bakeware container.
2. Description of Related Art
Flexible bakeware is typically made from a silicone rubber formulation. The silicone composition prevents strong odors from being transferred to the food, yet provides a tough, temperature resistant material that, due to its flexibility, allows food to be removed more easily than with traditional bakeware. One downside to using a silicone composition for bakeware is that the flexibility of the material makes it difficult to handle. The bakeware cannot be easily carried with one hand. Instead, it must be fully supported under its bottom surface, and most users simply place a metal cooking sheet or other rigid pan underneath the bakeware to transfer the bakeware to and from the oven. This solution is impractical because the presence of a solid sheet of metal underneath the flexible bakeware can provide inconsistent (and uneven) baking of the food product contained by the bakeware. More specifically, the sides and top of the bakeware experience convective heating from the hot air within the oven. The bottom of the bakeware experiences conductive heating since it is in direct contact with the solid metal cooking sheet. This difference in heating methods can cause uneven cooking of the food product. The inconvenience of using a cooking sheet to transport flexible bakeware is also a drawback.
A need therefore exists for an apparatus that could be used in conjunction with a flexible baking container that would permit easy transport of the baking container. A need further exists for an apparatus that could be incorporated into the flexible baking container so that together the device and bakeware are a self-contained unit. Still another need exists for an apparatus that can be readily removed from the baking container periodically for cleaning.
Flexible bakeware also experiences release problems with certain foods. Compared to conventional non-flexible bakeware, it is often easier to remove foods from flexible bakeware because the basin containing the food product can be turned inside out. However, with certain foods such as muffins, cakes, or breads, residue from the foods may remain stuck to the flexible bakeware, thereby causing an uneven and unattractive outer surface on the food product following removal from the bakeware.
One solution to the problem of food release is to pre-lubricate a baking container with cooking spray, cooking oil, or flour. While this can prevent food from sticking to baking containers, the solution is undesirable because it involves additional steps in cooking the food (i.e. the step of pre-lubricating) and requires additional cooking supplies (i.e. the spray, oil, or flour). Another drawback is that the use of oils or flour can alter the taste and texture of the baked food product.
A need therefore exists for flexible bakeware that has improved food release qualities as compared to currently used flexible bakeware. A need further exists for a compound that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured into flexible bakeware. The compound should be non-toxic and should not impart an odor or taste to food products prepared in the bakeware.